


【授翻/Dickjay】Let A Night Light Burn For Me

by LeeZing



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sex, Sexual Tension, slightly possessive Behavior
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: 布鲁德海文街头的一次危险冲突过后，一个受伤的Jason向Dick Grayson寻求了临时的庇护。正处于失忆状态的Dick Grayson.





	【授翻/Dickjay】Let A Night Light Burn For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let A Night Light Burn For Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721680) by [Lady_Paper_Writerson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Paper_Writerson/pseuds/Lady_Paper_Writerson). 

> 一个保护欲强到有点黑的翅，只能说有前途【？

“我能做什么？我能帮上什么忙？”

Jason用他自己的、疲倦的蓝眼睛，透过镜子遇上了他的，爬上他唇边的小小微笑真挚而令人安心。“别担心，Dickie. 我可以的。”

Jason刚完成他眉毛上方的缝合，稍微有点龇牙咧嘴。他已经清理和缝合完了其他伤口——看起来远更严重的那些——伤在腹部，估计是由某种刀造成的。他裸露出来的躯干和手臂上还有更多的、新鲜的切口和严重的淤青。Dick不知道那晚他对付的是什么人，但是能把Jason弄成这样，肯定是个很危险的人。或许他是什么都不记得了，但是Jason Todd, 即使漂亮、帅气得不可思议，也绝对是个强壮的男人。应该要是个比他更强壮的男人才能让他落到这步田地。

Dick觉得……很没用。如果他是曾经的、真实的自己，他大概能让Jason坐下，自己来帮他缝合。照顾他。然而，现在……现在他什么都做不了，只能站在那，站在浴室门口，像个傻子似的看着。

Jason完成了，如释重负地轻轻叹了一口气。他伸手去拿他的上衣，上面被撕破的地方正好对应伤害了他的躯体、散落上他的皮肤的新痕迹。他因动作带来的疼痛皱起了脸，然后，等他穿好，他开始收拾身边的东西——针、线、碘酒、止痛药……

这时Dick决定要站出来了。他温柔地触碰Jason的手，让他把它们放下。“放着那些。至少让我来收拾吧。你去坐一会，嗯？”

Jason微微点头，没说话，拖着沉重的步子离开了浴室。Dick用最快的速度清理好血迹，把所有东西归回原位，然后跟了上去。

他走进客厅的时候，Jason正坐在沙发上，头往后靠着。他闭着眼，呼吸平稳。他看起来几乎像睡着了。Dick露出一个微笑，走了过去。等他位于他的上方，他伸出一只手，手指梳理过他的头发。

Jason被碰到的时候抽搐了一下，猛地睁开了眼睛。“我醒着。”他机械地咕哝道。

Dick点点头，没有收回手。

“你……”

他感觉自己好傻。他并不真的知道该怎么继续说下去。

“你饿吗，或者什么别的？我们可以就……我不知道，叫点什么。”

Jason向上朝着他眨眨眼，盯了他两秒钟，然后轻轻地晃了晃脑袋，大概是想让自己清醒一些。他缓缓地站起身，Dick把手从那柔软的发上收了回来。“不，我……我最好回哥谭了。”

Dick把重心从一只脚移动到另一只脚。“噢。”他停了一下。“那好吧。”

Jason四处寻找着他的夹克。他找到了，开始把它穿上。“嘿，谢谢你让我在这落脚。我……我知道你最近很难熬，而你并不想让我们烦着你。我没想要打扰你的……”

“不麻烦。我几乎什么都没做。你也没有烦到我。”

Jason笑了，淡淡地。“Bruce有？”

Dick噘起嘴。“还有Barbara.”

Jason皱眉。“你看……没有人比我更清楚这个家可以多么的令人沮丧又窒息，但是……他们爱你，Dick. 你一直都是Bruce最喜欢的人。而Babs, 嗯……你们曾经的感情是定义你的一部分。他们担心你。他们在乎。”

Dick盯着他，把手臂抱在胸前。“你不？”

这个晚上Jason失血颇为严重。尽管如此，颜色依旧攀上了他的脸颊。他的嘴巴张开，闭上然后又张开。他吸了口气。“我在乎。”他努力了一会说道。“但我不擅长……你懂。帮忙。不像他们那么擅长。”

“在我看来，他们也不怎么擅长。”

Jason低头看向地板，陷入了沉重的思绪。“Tim和Alfred,” 他说，“你需要他们。还有Cass. Alfred和Cass最擅长聆听。Alfred和Tim最擅长建议。”

他从那张病床上醒来后，在他新认识的那么多人里他确实最喜欢Alfred, 而Cassandra确实很谨言慎行。

但是，Jason...

Jason是唯一一个只来看望了他就那么一次的人。那是他在医院度过的第四周，就在他出院前不久。他耐心地解释了他是谁（Bruce跟他介绍了所有家庭成员，当然，但是这是他第一次这么近地看到Jason本人）然后停留了大概一个小时。完全没有咋咋呼呼之类的。Dick感觉他是在见一个老朋友。他悄悄地给他带了吃的，从外面买来的真正的吃的：墨西哥卷饼、卷心菜沙拉，还有一件全世界全好吃的巧克力蛋糕。那真是天堂般的美味，可想而知，他立刻喜欢他多过其他所有人了。

Jason还是唯一一个没有对他的状况大惊小怪的人，这让他更喜欢他了。他问了他感觉怎么样，恢复得怎么样，有没有觉得疼，但接着就转向了日常小事。他大致介绍了他做的事情，他工作的方法，让他成为家里的“害群之马”的主要原因。然后他和他聊他的一天。给他讲解他是怎么把几个毒贩子交给GCPD的，让他头一次笑了出来。问他有什么计划，出院之后打算做些什么。当他意识到这个问题让Dick非常迷茫的时候，他提了几个点子。他甚至给他留了个电话号码，如果有什么需要的可以打给他。

那次看望之后今晚是Dick第一次见到他。

“所以，我……”Jason现在伸手去拿他的头盔了。“我想我要……”

他不想他走。他厌倦了一个人待着了。

“你为什么不留下呢？就今晚？”他脱口而出道。“Jason, 你看……你很显然累坏了，而且你流了很多血。你需要休息。如果你在和，我不知道，无论是谁都好，的战斗中胜利了，但是却在回哥谭的路上在驾驶座上睡着，那又有什么用？”

Jason呼气，他没有立刻拒绝，Dick给自己点亮了一朵希望的火花。

“我不知道，Dick... 我不想你……

“Jason,” 他打断他道，“不麻烦。我发誓。”他犹豫得更久，然后补充上一句，“拜托了，留下来吧。”

他们的视线交织在一起，Jason比他想象中更快地给了他一个缓慢的、肯定的点头。

Dick无比欣喜又如释重负，他很确定这不正常，但是嘿，情绪是无法避免的。“那好，”他向他露出微笑，“现在说真的，你饿吗？”

Jason摇头。“不，不饿。只是累。”

“好的。好的。给我一小会去整理卧室……”

“嘿，Dick, 不，”他立刻道，“你不用那么做，我睡沙发就好……”

“放屁，Jason. 你受伤了。你得好好休息。”

Jason这会没力气和他吵架，他充分利用了这一点，转身飞快地走向卧室。

房间，当然，跟被轰炸过似的。他打开窗户通风，然后开始把衣服、杂志和空盘子从四面八方给捡起来。他换了新床单，找出他最宽松的干净的一条运动裤和一件T恤。Jason比他高几寸，重一点，肩膀也绝对比他的宽。这些应该足够舒适合身了。

“来吧，Jay. 弄好了。”

Jason用他整理的时间来再一次脱掉了他的装备，跟着他走进了卧室。

“给。”他把衣服递给他。

Jason接过去，露出一个微笑，低下头。一绺头发垂在他的额头，让他看起来非常的可爱。Dick突然想朝他伸出手然后捧起他的脸，但他忍住了。“怎么了？”他转而问道。

“没什么，就……”他努力组织了一会语言。“这很好，就这样。谢了，Dick.”

为他的弟弟提供休息的地方和干净的衣服真的是一件微不足道的事情。但是，Jason的道谢是那么的真挚而温暖，让Dick觉得年幼一些的男人通常都没有得到他应得的照顾。不是被他照顾，至少。

Jason缓慢、小心地脱掉上衣和裤子，免得扯到缝线或者引起更多疼痛，而Dick忍不住欣赏起他修长的，但肌肉结实的身材。除去覆盖在他的皮肤上的各种印记和疤痕（或者，可能，因为它们？），这绝对是一幅诱人的景象。

这是最轻的说法。

他决定这么盯着看（或者继续想象让那不可思议的大腿圈住他）是不对的，所以，Jason忙着的时候，他走回了厨房。他装了一杯水，抓起一瓶止痛药，然后，在回去的路上，还拿上了一个桶。（译者语：2333333）

他进去的时候Jason已经躺上了床，他把水杯和药放在他旁边。他伸手把落在他额头上的头发拨到一边。Jason微微睁开了他的蓝眼睛。它们因疲惫而模糊，仿佛被下了药似的。

“嘿，”Dick温柔地道，坐在一动不动的他身边，“我拿了止痛药和水，就在你旁边的床头柜上。这下面还有个桶，如果你想吐的话。好吗？”

Jason深吸一口气，点点头，已经半睡半醒了。

“好的。你还需要什么别的吗？”

他摇摇头。这个动作小而轻到，如果Dick的手没有埋进他的头发里，他根本不会留意到。

他赞叹地看着他。这幕画面美得不可思议，Jason躺在那，在昏暗中，胸口随着柔软的呼吸节奏缓慢起伏。

Dick站起来，拉上被单，他对年幼一些的男人有种奇怪的感觉，这让他感到不安。他拉上遮光窗帘好挡住从外投进来的每一丝光线，然后，在他小心地踏出房间、关上房门后，房间立刻陷入了黑暗。

喊声响起在大约3:30.

Dick, 他直到十五分钟前都醒着，刚刚才陷入恍惚的瞌睡状态，他猛地一抽，紧紧地抓住了身上的毯子。

他眨眨眼驱走睡意，然后集中精神：这太他妈清晰了。扑腾和哽咽的声音，从卧室里传来。

他的心脏狂跳。他一跃而起，在过道上踉跄了一下，往房间去。

“Jason?” 他大喊，撞开了门，盲目地摸索着开关。

他看到的东西让他倒吸一口气。Jason纠缠在被子里，翻来覆去，眼睛湿润，脸庞在纯粹的痛苦中扭曲。Dick以为他是睡着了、深陷噩梦之中，但不，他很清醒，而且恐慌无比。

他立刻冲向他，跪在床上，大力地握住他两边手腕，把他战栗不已的身体拉向自己，他试着固定住他，生怕他扯开自己的伤口，那谁会再帮他缝上呢？从Jason现在的情况看来，他绝对没法再做一遍了。

“Jason! 该死的，Jason, 停下！”他喊道。“Jay! Jay, 看着我！看着我！”

Dick的手捧住他的脸，紧盯着他的眼睛，手指轻柔地刷过那高耸的颧骨。冷汗从Jason的脸上滴下来。

“Jason, 你没事，”他说，声音平稳而威严，“你在这，就在这和我一起。你很安全。非常安全。好吗？”

Jason吞咽了一下，飞快地看看四周，仿佛是在检视这个地方，然后才允许了自己被向前拉去。他把脸埋进Dick的胸口，哭得一抽一抽。他抓着Dick的力度几乎和Dick抓着他的一样大。

“嘘，没事了，Jay,” 他尽可能温柔地道，一只手揉着他的背，另一只手梳过他的头发，“我在这里，我就在这里陪你……”

“那、那光，”Jason啜泣道，“没、没有光，好……好黑，而且……喘不过气……没法、没法动，出……出去……”

Dick僵住了。他暗骂自己，终于反应了过来。“哦，我的天，Jason, 我……我真的非常、非常抱歉！”他低声道，更紧地搂住他。“你需要休息，我以为光线可能会打扰到你……”

Jason绝望地呜咽，紧紧地抱着他。“不、不要……”

“嘘，Jay. 我知道了，我现在知道了。我很抱歉。好了，没事了，小翅膀，我在这，你很安全。没事的，一切都会……”

他停住了，屏住了呼吸。

小翅膀……？

这是唯一一件击穿了Jason的恐惧的事。他抬头，用依旧湿润、但满是惊讶的眼睛看向他。“D-Dickie... 你说什么？”他喘道。“谁……谁告诉你……你是这么叫我的？”

Dick温柔地抹掉Jason脸上的泪水。“没有人，”他说，“我就……它就这么出现了。”

他们又对视了一会，双双发着抖，然后Dick成功地移开了目光。他把嘴唇印上Jason湿冷的额头，伸手拿过床头柜上的水。最终，凭借着小小的努力和几句温柔的劝说，他让他啜了几口，接着继续抱着他，直到他基本不再颤抖为止。

他的心因为这件事跳得飞快。他试着回忆Bruce和Alfred告诉过他的Jason的所有事。他知道年幼一些的男人经历过非常可怕的事情，但是他记不起来他坎坷的过往中有特别能与现在的创伤联系起来的。根源似乎非常深远，但，出于某些原因，他不认为这来自于Jason的童年。

Dick吸了口气，缓慢地用手指梳过Jason的头发。他还是感觉到臂弯里的他非常紧张，即使灯全都打开了，整间屋子亮得仿佛一个迷你的拉斯维加斯，他会把他一个人留在这房间里一秒钟也是有鬼了。毕竟他觉得Jason估计也再睡不着了，尽管睡眠是他最需要的东西。

或许……或许一些新鲜空气会对他有帮助。

“Jason,” 他平静地道，免得再吓到他，“你觉得你能走吗？”

Jason在他的怀里动了动，那双美丽的眼睛抬起来看向他。“去哪？”

Dick露出一个微笑。

十分钟之后，屋顶，他们坐在一条老旧的长凳上，凝视着天空从漆黑转为藏蓝，最后的几颗星星顽皮地朝他们眨眨眼睛。

Jason, 一条毯子紧紧裹住他的肩膀，为他抵挡住凌晨的寒意，他枕在Dick的肩上，Dick的一只手揽住他的腰，把他搂得更近。

他喜欢这个。他喜欢Jason的陪伴，即使是处在现在的条件下。他喜欢感觉到旁边年幼一些的人的缓慢放松下来的身体，他的温暖抚慰着他。他着迷于那触手可及的柔软头发，他可以随时把脸埋进发间，或者只是印上又一个吻。

从那平稳的动作，和再一次均匀的呼吸节奏来看，他猜Jason也有同样的感觉。

“好点了？”他过了一会问道。

“好多了，”几乎立刻就传来了回答，“你知道……对于一个什么鬼都不记得的人来说……你真的很他妈会当以前的你自己，黄金小男孩（译者语：goldie, 有没有官方译法啊T T）。”

Dick微微勾起嘴角，轻笑出声。他的手指隔着毯子在Jason的脊椎上上下游走，心里想着他还会不会再有这样的机会。

"Jason," 他小心翼翼地鼓起勇气道，“你想和我聊聊吗？跟我说说……刚刚是怎么了？”

Jason呼吸一窒。Dick感觉到他在吞口水。“我不能在一个完全黑暗的房间里醒过来，”他沙哑地道，“我……我会立刻恐慌发作，或者休克，如果……如果没有人及时找到我的话。”

Dick一阵战栗。“是的，我猜到了，但是……为什么？”

Jason紧紧地抱住他，Dick以一样的举动作为回应。他耐心地等待着，给Jason他需要的组织出接下来的语言的时间——是说，如果Jason真的想说的话。

他想，显而易见。他吸气、呼气，在开口前给自己鼓足了劲。“那时候……就是这发生的时候……当我死了的时候……”

他停住，被话呛到了，Dick用一只手顺过他的背，让他平静下来。

“到现在为止，我都不知道这是怎么发生的或者为什么会发生的……没人知道。但是事情是，我醒过来的时候……那里漆黑一片，然后那个地方……那个地方，好小，包围着我，然后……”他的喉咙仿佛宕机了一秒。但是他在说得出话以后飞快地把剩下的说完了。“我在棺材里，他们把我埋进去的那一个。”

Dick倒吸气，冷汗流下他的脊椎，他满心恐惧。“哦，我的天哪。天哪，Jason,” 他低声道，“你……你是怎么……你没法……你是挖出来的？”

Jason微不可察地点点头，转过脸，仅仅用余光看着Dick. “我有时候做噩梦会梦到这个，”他说，声音很低，“不很经常。不像……”

他不说了，因各色思绪显然地低落下去。Dick调整了一下在更高的男人身上的手，希望这和他打算的起到一样的安抚和保证作用，但是他的手足够宽松，让Jason知道他没有被困住，他随时都可以离开。“我很抱歉，Jason.”

他真的很抱歉。即使只是想想Jason经历过这样骇人听闻的事情，他都出乎意料地觉得痛彻心扉。那时他不在场，甚至根本无能保护他，这个念头让他几近崩溃。Dick不寒而栗，他努力抵抗着那股冲动，他想把Jason拉近，把他箍在怀中，让他一直留在这里，永远都不让他离开，在任何伤害面前护他周全……

“Dick? 你还好吗？”

他听到Jason的声音时差点跳起来，他反应过来的时候他在盯着他看，似乎有些担心。

“Dick, 你喘得好厉害……”

他努力冷静下来，缓慢地深吸一口气。“嗯，我……我很好，只是……”他低头看向Jason, 上下抚摸着他的手臂。“如果我那时能做点什么就好了……无论如何都，帮上点忙……”

Jason浅淡地笑了，用脸蹭了蹭他的肩膀。“你在帮忙了，”他向他保证道，然后窃笑起来，“妈的，Grayson. 你还是老样子。你的精神在那。你意识不到，但是是真的。”

Dick窘迫地动了动。“不好吗？”

Jason摇摇头。“最好了。”

Dick长久地看着缓慢暗淡下去的城市灯火。

“来，Jay,” 他温和地说，“你得休息了。回家吧。”

Dick把他安全地塞回了床上，拉开窗帘，坐在他旁边，手分别置在他身体两侧。“都没问题了吧？”他轻柔地问。

Jason抬眼看他，小小地点头。在从窗外投进来的明亮的、银色的光中，Dick凝视着他。他伸出一只手捋过他的头发。“我会把门也开着。可以吗？”

“嗯，”Jason安静地说，“几点了？”

“大概五点半。”

Jason低哼。“天快亮了，毕竟。”

“是的。”Dick同意道。“那好吧。我就让你自己处理了。”

Jason没有回答。Dick在他的眼中发现了一抹奇怪的光，转瞬即逝，勾人疑问。他分辨不出来那是悲伤、抗议、沮丧，抑或是……抑或是完全相反的某些东西。而他或许也……感同身受。

他无法离开。他的腹中突然升腾起一股热量，逐渐攀高，蔓延至全身，燃烧了他的脸。

他在Jason身上俯下身，亲吻他的前额。他允许了自己的嘴唇在那里流连，直到他感觉到他因只能名为“期待”的感情轻颤起来。然后他的嘴移动到了他的太阳穴。他一路吻下Jason的脸，吻过眼睑、颧骨、脸颊和鼻子，直到Jason呼吸急促，嘴巴微张。

Dick遇上了那奢华的嘴唇。

这是一个缓慢的、性感的吻。他把Jason的嘴大大地撬开，很开心自己没有遇到一丝一毫的抵抗。事实上，除此之外他什么都遇到了，他把舌头滑进去，以他渴望了许久的方式探索他、品尝他，他想要得快疯了。

Jason暂时中断了这个吻（颇为不情愿地，似乎），又往枕头里躺了一些。在Dick看来，他构成了一副诱惑的画面：他躺在那，在他的床上，被困在他两手之间，几缕头发落在前额，嘴唇艳红湿润，一道银丝挂在他们当中。

“Dick.” 他贴着他的嘴唇低声道，但是Dick没有让他继续，用另一个吻困住了他的嘴巴。他害怕那张甜蜜的嘴中会吐出来的话语，那些同样占据了他的脑海的怀疑和恐惧……这当下，他准备把它们都锁进自己的内心最深一隅。

他不会放走这一刻。他不会放走Jason. 他做不到。不是现在。什么都不能打扰到他们。

他一边继续吻他，一边缓慢地把两只手探到Jason的T恤（在Jason身上的他的T恤）底下然后，为了避免弄疼他，他用极轻的力道，将手指和掌心划过他的皮肤和身侧。还有那平坦、结实的腹部。

Jason在他的嘴里呻吟。Dick露出一个浅浅的微笑，往下挪去，在他的脖子上轻柔地吮吸啃咬。

“Jason, 我好想要你，”一等第一个令人满意的他的标记被印上年幼一些的男人的肌肤，他低声开口，额头在Jason的锁骨上蹭来蹭去，“你也想要我的，对不对？你会成为我的，对吗，Jay?” 他的声音中满含痛苦，满含情欲，满含他不记得感受到过的渴望。“你想我拥有你的，对不对，宝贝？”

Jason吞咽了一下，把两只颤抖的手埋进Dick的头发。“天哪，我……天，Dick, 我……是的。是的。”

Dick露出一个微笑，吻下他的胸膛，突然有一个念头让他担忧地抬起眼，他的触碰立刻从充满激情变得安抚人心。“Jason, 如果我有一点伤害到了你……或者一旦你想要我停下来……”

Jason什么都没说，他只是把他拉近。显然的同意让他如释重负，但是他还是担心。不管怎么样，尽管他在期待中颤抖，Jason还受着伤，他最好记住这一点。他绝对不想弄疼他。他得小心、体贴。他不只想要自己的快感。Jason也一样重要。

他想要照顾他。

“我会让你感觉很好的，Jay,” 他嘶哑地道，他认不出自己的声音了，“你不需要做任何事情，好吗？都让我来。”

Dick快速地把自己剥光，并不在意他的衣服都降落到了哪。然后Jason顺从地抬起手，让他把T恤脱掉，接着轻轻抬臀，方便他把裤子和内裤一并丢开，现在他也一丝不挂了。

他分开那双长腿，一边把它们往外推一边用两只手挤压那美妙的大腿，移动到它们之间，他已经想了一阵子了。等Jason好起来，力量全都回来了之后，他要让那腿紧紧地圈住他，这个念头结合上这具身体在他的床单上大大张开的景象，让他已经硬了的阴茎抽搐了一下。

“天哪，你那么漂亮，”他低声道，靠向他，将他沐浴在落上脸庞和躯体的吻中，“那么漂亮，那么甜蜜，那么美好，我的Jason, 我的爱……”

他欣喜若狂，被他身下的男人迷得神魂颠倒。打开放在床头柜底层的润滑剂的时候他有点手抖——他一开始探索房子就发现自己有这个了。他先大方地往手指上倒了一大堆，然后到Jason抽搐不已的小洞上。他用拇指揉弄起那里柔软的肌肤。他把一根手指滑进去，在他的小翅膀呻吟起来的时候安抚着他。

Dick伸出手，把手放在Jason身侧虚弱地抠进床单的手上。他把手指滑进他的指间，让他把紧握的手松开，接着把又一根手指滑进他的身体，同时挤压着他的手。然后他把额头靠在Jason温暖的锁骨皮肤上，一路吻下他的胸肌。

“Dick, 求你了。”Jason上气不接下气，含糊道。

Dick将手指擦过Jason的更深处，玩弄他的前列腺。他磨蹭他的脖子，在Jason呻吟起来的时候在那里吸出一块淤青，他的声音让一小股前液涌出了他的阴茎。他觉得差不多了，缓慢地抽出了手指。Jason的脸颊红得淫荡，唇瓣微张。Dick缓慢地，一寸一寸地把自己埋进去，他抽着气，浑身颤抖。等他全部进去了，他弓起背，修长的腿抬高、弯曲。Dick再次把吻印上他的整张脸，稍微地、试探性地抽插了一下。

“D—Dick…” Jason呜咽道，用力地抱住他，圆钝的指甲轻轻搔刮他的肩膀。

“嘘，没事的，甜心，”Dick小声地说，嘴唇蹭过他的脸颊，尝到了一滴泪水，他缓慢地在他体内移动，感受着那包裹着他的不可思议的紧致，“没事的，我看着你呢。我看着你。”

没什么能比那从Jason甜蜜的嘴里逸出来的绝望小声音更令人陶醉了。Dick用一只手在床垫上撑住自己，另一只手稳稳地按在Jason的额头上，避免头发落上他的脸。他用一个长而深的吻暂时地模糊掉了那些可爱的小声音，加快了速度。Jason在他的嘴里呻吟，一条手臂屈起，紧紧地抓住枕头。

“哦，我的Jason,” 他低声道，“我的小翅膀，宝贝……”

“D—Dick, 我……唔嗯……再来……再来……”

Dick听从了，终于放开动作，快速地撞进他体内。Jason双手放在他的肱二头肌上，他的阴茎则彻底硬了，刷过Dick的腹部，在他的皮肤上留下一道道湿痕。他把一只手伸到他们之间，圈住Jason的坚硬，开始随着抽插抚弄他。

“你真棒，真美，真紧，我好爱你，宝贝，好他妈爱，我想要你成为我的，只是我的，我一个人的……”

Dick的话语终止在一声高昂的乱七八糟的呻吟上。他仍停留在最深处，再也无法忍耐，他射了出来。

尽管温暖的快感扩散向他的每一个细胞，他还是用有点抖的手继续抚弄Jason的阴茎，疲软下来的小兄弟还在他的里面。他没花多久。Jason释放出来的时候的叫喊声大得令人愉悦，湿意扩散在他们之间。

Dick缓慢地退出来，从Jason那勾出了一声低沉的、疲惫的叹息。他快速地巡视了一下，没有看到任何血迹，他松了一口气。只留有接触过后的羞涩红潮。

他靠过去，用自己的脸颊蹭蹭Jason的，在他短暂闭上眼的时候睫毛刷过了他柔软的肌肤。他在Jason的颚角印上了几个羽毛般轻柔的吻。Jason动了动，寻找着他的嘴唇，他露出了一个淡淡的微笑。

最终，Dick不情愿地从他身上挪开了，无视他为此得到的一声激烈抗议，走向了浴室。等他把自己弄干净，他拿着一个装满温水的盆子和两条面巾回了房。他回到Jason的腿间，抚摸着他的小腿，开始把汗水、润滑剂和精液从Jason的躯干和肚子上，还有腿间、裤裆和大腿上擦去。等他弄完了，Jason看着他，眼皮沉重。

“都还好吗？”他回他一个微笑，擦掉Jason大腿上的最后几滴精液。他把面巾浸回盆子里，为了确保干净，他又擦了一遍。“你没觉得疼吧，对吗？”

Jason摇摇头。Dick把面巾放进盆里，将它放在床边的地板上。他在Jason身旁躺下来，一只手圈住他的腰，将他搂得更近。Jason转过头，让他们的嘴巴蹭在一起。Dick享受着手臂之下甜蜜的、全然放松的、顺从的他，所有的紧张情绪都被好好地从他体内操了出去。他用额头抵住Jason的，闭上眼睛，沉醉在他们之间温柔的气氛中，遗忘了一切可怕的，一切无关他们的。

但他忘不掉的是，他对这个场景感觉到了多么古怪的、本能的熟悉。

“Jay,” 他安静地问道，一只手抚上他的腹部，抚过那些缝线和绷带，“我们……之前做过这个吗？你和我？”

Jason睁开眼，回以凝视，看起来很犹豫，还有一点惊讶。Dick看得出他正天人交战，与此同时疲劳也终于打败了所有的不安。

“两次，”Jason回答道，嗓音低沉，别过了脸，“第一次是我刚回来不久，作为红头罩出现的时候……你死而复生的时候则发生了第二次。好吧，不是真死……你伪造的死。我对你很生气，然后……某个时候，你自己一个人来找我了……”他耸了耸肩，意思是接下来发生的他都知道了，然后苦涩地笑了一声，“你总是能说服我。”

Dick微微收紧了圈着他的手臂，心里有点难受。“为什么我们没有继续？”

Jason深深吐气。“我们……讨论过。我们都同意这会让事情变得过于复杂……而且，我们周围的每一个人都会……无所适从，这是最轻的说法。”

Dick皱了皱眉，额心蹙起。他显然不记得那时的感受了，但是现在，他觉得表示同意的自己真是傻得没边了。他他妈一点都不在乎事情对于谁来说会变得怎么个复杂法。他只是在想他是懦弱又愚蠢到什么样的地步才会放这样的一个人离开。

“你是我见过最美丽的东西。”他低声道，而且他是认真的。

Jason小小声地笑了出来，脸红得要命，在他用他漂亮的蓝眼睛看向他的时候显得更可爱了。“你屁都不记得了，只是因为这样。你在脑袋坏了之后还没见过Kori. 等你再见到她，你就会改观了。”

Dick露出一个微笑，一侧掌心抚过他的肚子。“好吧，”他说，“那你就是我最喜欢看的东西。怎么样？”

Jason轻柔的低吟声又一次点燃了他。他稍稍直起身，从那张嘴里偷到了又一个吻。Jason回吻了，但是过了一会他停了下来，发出一声绵软的呻吟，一只手猛地捂住身上那道最长的切口。

“怎么了？”Dick立刻紧张起来，问道。

Jason微微皱眉，摆了摆手。“只是突然觉得疼。会过去的。以防万一再吃几颗止痛药吧。”

Dick帮他用水送药，突然一阵不理智的、发自肺腑的渴望席卷他全身。Jason其中一半阴暗的美和吸引力来自他的高危和冒险，当然，但是……他不想他出去。他不想他再一次受伤。他想把他留在这里，陪着他，安全地被保护着。或者至少他要在接下来的每一场战斗中站在他身旁，为他抵挡住一切灾祸。

“如果我可以，”一等他们躺回去，他低沉地道，“我会把你绑在这张床上，只有我一个人看得到。天哪，Jay. 任何能保护你的事都行。”他把大拇指按在他的嘴唇上。“我甚至会给你戴个口塞，确保没人听得到你的抗议声。”

Jason颤了一下。Dick咧开嘴。“你会喜欢的，对不对？不过，我不觉得你会呼救的。我觉得……我觉得你会很喜欢这样。你会很喜欢呆在这里，成为我的。”

Jason倒吸一口气，有那么片刻那疲惫的双眼明亮了起来。“你之前不是这样的。”他低声道。

Dick用脸拱Jason的脖子。“或许对现在的我来说，把我一直想要的东西直接说出口会更容易一些。”他停顿了一下，然后轻柔地把脸蹭上Jason的脸侧，嘴唇几乎贴上他的耳朵。“而且你挺喜欢这样的，是不是，小翅膀？”

Jason颤了一下，Dick露出一个坏笑，吻了吻他的脸颊，然后躺回到他隔壁的枕头上。

“休息吧，Jay,” 他温柔地催促道（译者语：不是你一直在叭叭叭不让人家睡觉嘛？），“灯亮着呢，而且我在这里。就在这里，在你旁边。”

Jason点点头，几乎立刻，在眼睛闭上的那一瞬间，就这么睡着了。

对于Dick来说，这就没那么容易了。不是说他在担心，或者还不够累（他也觉得累坏了），只是因为他他妈没法停止凝视他身旁较为年幼的男人。

直到他看到一丝金色的阳光溜过窗户，他才进入了梦乡。他确定Jason有了足够的光。

他们两人都有了足够的光。


End file.
